


Runaway Harry

by Betch_Stylinson28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Broken Harry, Home, Love, M/M, Prompt Fic, Runaway Harry, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betch_Stylinson28/pseuds/Betch_Stylinson28
Summary: Prompt fic : Harry running his heart out.





	Runaway Harry

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a prompt: Harry running his heart out.
> 
> A glimpse of my sleepless night.
> 
> Let's keep this short and sweet...
> 
> Harry runs to Louis

Harry is running fast, his legs started to shake, his now gasping for air. He's sweating running through his face, he’s now burning red. Thirsty, broken, tears falling freely.

Raindrops starting to fall, Rain pouring hard. he runs and runs fast, chasing and hurting.

He stumbled and fall, get wounded, blood now mixing with rain and tears.

Someone called his name Hazza.

He was shouting and screaming on top of his lungs.

Louisssssssss!!!!

Hazzaaaaaaa!!!!

Rain stop. he looks up, Louis now standing in his umbrella.

Am I dreaming? Are you for real?

Hazza I’m real. I’m here, let's go home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome!
> 
> Loads of love!


End file.
